Ginx
by Srta D.E.S.A.B.U
Summary: Ginny é a jinx mais jinx de todas as jinx. D/G, song da música "I'll be Ok" do McFly. Não tenho um resumo em mente, então vai esse mesmo.


**Disclaimer: O lado Jinx da Ginny me pertence, mais um ou outro personagem. O resto é tudo da fértil imaginação da loira mais invejada, rica e idiota do planeta**

* * *

**Ginx¹**

_by Srta D.E.S.A.B.U_

**When everything's going wrong** _(Quando tudo está dando errado)_

**And things are just a little strange** (_E as coisas estão um pouco estranhas)_

**It's been so long now you've forgotten how to smile** _(Está sendo assim por tanto tempo que você até esqueceu como sorrir)_

Sorte e Ginny não se encontravam há tempos. Aliás, acho que nunca sequer se encontraram. Ginny era uma azarada. Não qualquer azarada, mas uma azarada daquelas de primeira. É, primeira a levar detenção, primeira a ser pega no flagra, primeira a quase ser atropelada, enfim, a primeira que a sorte não encontra.

Era assim desde que se lembrava. Quando criança não ligava muito, achava que um dia melhoraria, mas quando virou adolescente mudou de opinião. Sabem como é, os hormônios juvenis transformam um simples dia ruim em uma tempestade de trovões.

**And overhead the skies are clear** _(E acima de você o céu está limpo)_

**But it still seems to rain on you** _(Mas ainda parece chover em você)_

**And your only friends all have better things to do** _(E todos os seus únicos amigos têm coisas melhores para fazer)_

Isso me fez lembrar o dia em que houve passeio para Hogsmeade. Todos em Hogwarts estavam animados. Sim, até Ginny estava animada. Mas animação nunca foi e nunca será sinônimo de sorte.

Molly e Arthur, os pais da garota, haviam se esquecido de assinar a autorização para que ela pudesse ir ao passeio.

- Sem autorização, sem ida à Hogsmeade, senhorita Weasley – dissera McGonagall. Se não fosse tão severa, deixaria ela ir. Mas, como já disse, a sorte não andava ao lado de Ginny.

Enquanto via seus amigos entrarem nas carruagens que os levariam para o pequeno vilarejo, Ginny tinha pequenas esperanças de que ficassem no castelo com ela, para não ficar sozinha a tarde inteira. E quem disse que alguém lembrou da pobre azarada?

**When you're down and lost** _(Quando você estiver para baixo e perdido)_

**And you need a helping hand** _(E precisar de uma mão para ajudar)_

**When you're down and lost along the way** _(Quando você estiver para baixo e perdido no caminho)_

**Oh, just tell yourself** _(Oh, é só falar para si mesmo)_

**I'll, I'll be ok** _(Eu vou, eu vou ficar bem)_

"Eu vou ficar bem" era o remédio para o azar em um livro que Ginny achou na biblioteca.

- Eu vou ficar bem – murmurou, sentada em uma das várias mesinhas do local.

De repente, sentiu um líquido gelado percorrer desde sua cabeça até as costas, deixando-a ensopada.

- Ai, meu Merlin! Desculpa! – pediu um garotinho, com a face mais "mamãe, fiz merda" do mundo. Segurava em uma das mãos um copo com um pouco de suco de abóbora, já que o resto estava em Ginny.

- Tudo bem – ela fingiu um sorriso, pegou o livro e saiu da biblioteca. Antes de chegar ao dormitório para se trocar, ouviu um monte de gracinhas e risos. Seu novo apelido virou Maria-mijo, apesar de aquilo ser fisicamente impossível. O antigo era Coruja-cagona, graças a um acidente no corujal.

**Things are only getting worse** _(Quando as coisas só estão piorando)_

**And you need someone to take the blame** _(E você precisar d__e alguém para levar a culpa)_

**When your lovers has gone there's no one to share the pain** _(Quando seu amante se for e não tiver mais ninguém para compartilhar a dor)_

Jeremias Duncan. Esse era o nome da – talvez – única sorte que Ginny já tivera na vida. Ele se declarou e começaram a namorar.

O relacionamento não passou de duas semanas, tempo suficiente para que o azar se manifestasse novamente. Aconteceram várias coisas realmente azarentas com Ginny nesse meio tempo, deixando Jeremias cansado de compartilhar a dor que é ser um azarado.

No mesmo dia em que Jeremias terminou com a garota, para todo lugar aonde ela ia as pessoas cochichavam entre si.

- Até você, Mione? Diz na minha cara de uma vez! – mandou Ginny, quando viu Hermione cochichando com Harry.

- A Parvati me contou que o Colin disse para ela que a Luna...

- Diz de uma vez.

- Há boatos que o Jeremias apostou que ia namorar com você durante um mês, mas perdeu porque você é uma "chata miseravelmente azarada" – Hermione fez aspas com as mãos e uma careta.

Depois dessa informação bombástica, a garota se trancou no quarto por dias. E no segundo dia que passou isolada, sua cama quebrou. No quinto ela quase pôs fogo no quarto. Eu mencionei que Jeremias foi a única sorte de Ginny? Você definitivamente não viu o talvez.

**Been sleeping with the TV on** _(Quando você estiver dormindo com a TV ligada)_

**And you're lying in an empty bed** _(e você estiver mentindo em uma cama vazia)_

**All the alcohol in the world would never help me to forget** _(Todo o álcool do mundo nunca me ajudaria a passar por isso de novo)_

Sala precisa, uma cama confortável e televisão ligada. Era isso o que Ginny fazia quando não agüentava e queria fugir para outro mundo. Se distraía e esquecia-se de todos os problemas. Se fosse maior de idade, naquelas ocasiões encheria a cara. Mas como ainda não tinha 17 anos, enchia a cara com chocolate. Dizem que chocolate nos deixa feliz, pois contém feniletilamina, um anti-depressivo. É uma pena que chocolate não contenha sorte dentro...

**When you're down and lost** _(Quando você estiver para baixo e perdido)_

**And you need a helping hand** _(E precisar de uma mão pra ajudar)_

**When ****you're down and lost along the way** _(Quando você estiver para baixo e perdido no caminho)_

**Just try a little harder** _(Tente só um pouco mais)_

**Just try the best to make it through the day** _(Tente o seu melhor para terminar o dia)_

**Oh, j****ust tell yourself** _(Oh, diga a si mesmo)_

**I'll, I'll be okay** _(Eu vou, eu vou ficar bem)_

"Droga!", pensou Ginny, correndo como uma maratonista para a sala de aula. Acordara atrasada, pois o seu despertador havia quebrado. Antes de dormir, ela sem querer o deixou cair no chão, e o coitado, como qualquer despertador barato, faleceu.

McGonagall conversava alegremente com Flitwick perto da porta da sala.

A garota se arrastou sorrateiramente, tomando todo o cuidado para não ser vista. A cada passo que dava, temia que Flitwick reparasse nela.

- Vem logo, Ginny! – disse Luna, um pouco alto demais. Estava na porta, encarando a amiga.

- O que está acontecendo aqui, senhorita Weasley? – questionou McGonagall, severa.

Assim que ouviu a professora, Luna voltou para a classe. "Grande amiga ela é!", pensou Ginny, irônica.

- Hã... Eu estava amarrando meu sapato – ela se agachou e fingiu que arrumava o cadarço.

- Me poupe, Weasley. Já para a minha sala!

- Sim, senhora.

"Eu vou ficar bem" mentalizou, enquanto seguia a professora. Lamento dizer que, para a azarada, não ficou nada bem. Ginny teve que cumprir três semanas de detenção limpando o corujal, lavando os banheiros, escrevendo 10.285 vezes "Nunca mais irei me atrasar", entre outras coisas. Os alunos que tiveram a aula do professor Flitwick ganharam doces para cada pergunta fácil que acertaram. Ainda duvida que a sorte não ande ao lado de Ginny?

**Just tell yourself...** _(Apenas fale para si mesmo...)_

**I'll, I'll be okay** _(Eu vou, eu vou ficar bem)_

**Oh just tell yourself** _(Oh apenas fale para si mesmo)_

**I'll, I'll be okay** _(Eu vou, eu vou ficar bem)_

A chuva se intensificava, e raios podiam ser ouvidos ao longe. Nenhum aluno era visto lá fora, todos estavam dentro do castelo, quentinhos e secos. Nossa jinx Ginny também estava assim, mas por pouco tempo.

Era um fim de semana frio. Ginny lia um livro, deitada em sua cama.

_Plim!_

Sentiu algo molhado no meio de sua testa, mas ignorou.

_Plim!_

"Quem quebra um espelho tem sete anos de azar", era o que dizia no livro. Como não era trouxa, não tinha conhecimento dessas coisas e...

_Plim!_

...e havia pegado um livro na biblioteca...

_Plim!_

...que falava sobre...

_Plim!_

Azar. O título era "Azar ou...

_Plim!_

Sorte?".

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – gritou a garota, irritada com a goteira chata e persistente que continuava caindo em sua testa. Se levantou, ainda gritando, mas...

_Ploooooooooom! _

...nesse momento caiu mais água, e dessa vez foi em sua boca, fazendo com que ela engasgasse.

Depois de vários minutos tendo um acesso de tosse, resolveu passear um pouco pela escola, o que não foi uma boa idéia.

Foi até os portões da frente e ficou observando a chuva cair. Alguns garotos brincavam de quadribol ali mesmo, mas sem vassouras.

Ginny não reparou quando um grupo de sonserinos saiu das masmorras e bolou um plano maldoso.

Pansy empurrou um dos garotos que estava com a goles na mão, e ele não conseguiu evitar de empurrar Ginny, estilo efeito dominó. A garota, que estava parada na soleira da porta, caiu no chão de terra.

Ficou ensopada, e lama a cobria dos pés à cabeça.

- Eu vou ficar bem – murmurou, respirando profundamente, tentando se acalmar.

- Olha lá, gente, a Monstra de Lama – zombou Draco, fazendo a trupe de sonserinos rir.

- Fazendo um tratamento de lama, Weasley? Saiba que mais feia, impossível! – dessa vez foi Pansy, a causadora do tombo. Agarrava Draco possessivamente pela cintura, como se temesse perdê-lo para Goyle ou Crabbe, o que seria muito estranho.

Eles riram, e Ginny se segurava para não ter um ataque histérico.

- Eu vou ficar bem. Eu vou ficar bem. Eu vou ficar bem – disse para si. Se levantou e adentrou o castelo, seguida de olhares surpresos por não ter sequer reagido.

**Won't you tell yourself?** _(Você não vai falar para si mesmo?)_

**I'll...** _(Eu vou...)_

Sempre que repetia "eu vou ficar bem", Ginny sempre ficava mais mal ainda. Aquele mantra não estava funcionando, pelo menos não para ela.

- Eu vou ficar bem – disse pela milionésima vez.

Estava no banheiro, e logo no dia que ia lavar as longas madeixas, o condicionador havia acabado. Respirou fundo, repetiu a frase que o livro indicara e fez um feitiço qualquer, mas não pôde evitar que seu cabelo armasse e ficasse cheio de nós.

Ligou o secador de cabelos e, como o nome propriamente já diz, começou a secar seu cabelo. Sem querer, escorregou em uma meia esquecida no banheiro e bateu no espelho redondo que ficava em cima da pia.

Uma rachadura não se fez no espelho, e sim ele se despedaçou e caiu em Ginny, fazendo com que ela sangrasse. A garota tentou um feitiço para se curar, mas não deu certo. Enfaixou o braço mesmo.

**When you're down and lost** _(Quando você estiver para baixo e perdido)_

**And you need a helping hand** _(E precisar de uma mão para ajudar)_

**When you're down and lost along the way** _(Quando você estiver para baixo e perdido no caminho)_

**Try a little harder** _(Tente só um pouco mais)_

**Try the best to make it through the day** _(Tente o seu melhor para terminar o dia)_

**Oh just tell yourself** _(Oh, diga a si mesmo)_

**I'll, I'll be okay** _(Eu vou, eu vou ficar bem)_

Ginny saiu da estufa, frustrada. Havia torcido o pulso graças a um bicho estranho, que gritava e se agitava. Não conseguiu terminar o que a professora pedira, e de quebra a classe toda ficou entoando seu mais novo apelido, Boi da Cara Preta. Em uma aula tediosa de DCAT, Pansy virou um tinteiro no rosto de Ginny, e uma garota trouxa comentou em voz extremamente alta com o que ela parecia.

Andava de volta para o castelo, quando foi puxada para um canto mais deserto ainda do jardim. "Seqüestro-relâmpago!", foi a primeira coisa que veio à sua cabeça. A segunda foi "Eu vou ficar bem".

- SOCORRO! – gritou ela, tentando se livrar dos braços que a prendiam. "Eu vou ficar bem, eu vou ficar bem, eu vou ficar bem, eu vou ficar b...".

- Shhh!

- E-eu vou chamar o... o IBAMA!

- IBAMA?

- É! É tipo um BOPE, sabe? – "Só se for BOPE dos animais, Ginevra ¬¬"

- Que diabos seria um BOPE?

- Cara, para um seqüestrador de menininhas inocentes você é um lesado.

A garota ouviu risos abafados e se virou, finalmente encarando o "seqüestrador". Os cabelos, quase brancos de tão loiros, caíam-lhe sobre os olhos, e esses últimos eram azuis. Draco Malfoy, em carne, osso e músculos bem definidos estava à sua frente, rindo de Ginny, e não com ela, como sempre.

- O q-que você quer comigo? – perguntou a garota, nervosa.

- Uhm, não sei... Quem sabe... isso? – Draco se aproximou de Ginny, que recuou e tropeçou em uma joaninha.

Ela caiu no chão, e sem querer levou o loiro junto. Ele começou a rir novamente, e novamente não era com Ginny, e sim dela.

- O que foi? – zangou-se, fechando o cenho.

- Você é a primeira pessoa que eu já vi tropeçar em uma _joaninha_! – Draco desatou-se a rir outra vez.

- Ei! Não é engraçado!

- Eu acho.

Enquanto ele ria sem parar, Ginny se dava conta de sua situação. Estava debaixo de um cara bonito, sentindo cada músculo de sua barriga, e suas bocas estavam próximas, apesar de Draco ainda rir.

Sem perceber, ela o olhava de uma forma estranha. Quando Draco reparou isso, cessou o riso e retribuiu o olhar com a mesma intensidade.

- Hã... – Ginny tentou se levantar, mas o garoto era pesado.

- Ginx... – chamou Draco.

Ela ia xingá-lo, mas antes que pudesse pronunciar qualquer coisa, sentiu os lábios dele nos seus. Considerou em chutar a região sensível dele, mas suas pernas bambearam. Se estivesse em pé, teria caído. Seu coração bateu mais rápido, e uma coisa estranha em seu estômago surgiu.

Ginny só conseguiu retribuir o beijo, que se tornou selvagem. Parecia que queriam se comer. No sentido literal, claro. O sentido figurado não pode ser usado em uma fic T, certo?

Depois de longos minutos, romperam o beijo.

- O q...? – começou Ginny.

- Não fale nada – pediu Draco, pondo um dedo na frente da boca da garota. – Apenas... sinta.

Ela sorriu e voltaram a se beijar.

- Acho melhor a gente voltar, Draco.

- Tudo bem, vamos.

Ele se levantou e a ajudou a fazer o mesmo. Andavam, de mãos dadas, quando Ginny tropeçou em um graveto e caiu em cima de um estrume de centauro. Draco não agüentou e riu.

- Não ri de mim que eu gamo! – brincou a garota, fazendo beicinho.

- E quem disse que eu não quero isso? – perguntou ele, oferecendo a mão para que Ginny levantasse.

- Mesmo?

- Você pode ser uma "chata miseravelmente azarada", - Draco fez uma careta. – mas é a chata miseravelmente azarada que eu amo.

Ginny não pôde evitar que uma lágrima rolasse pelo seu rosto. Mesmo com estrume de centauro nas vestes e o pulso torcido, sorriu como ninguém jamais havia sorrido antes, nem mesmo a pessoa mais sortuda da via láctea.

Segurou na mão de Draco e voltaram para o castelo. Poderia ser a pessoa mais azarada do mundo, mas naquele momento era a mais feliz. Mas, quem sou eu para dizer tais coisas? Quem deveria narrar esta história é o Duende do pote de ouro, esse sim entende de sorte. Eu só sou São Pedro, o cara do tempo.

**I'll, I'll be okay** _(Eu vou, eu vou ficar bem)_

**I'll, I'll be okay** _(Eu vou, eu vou ficar bem)_

**I'll, I'll be okay** _(Eu vou, eu vou ficar bem)_

* * *

**¹: Trocadilho com a palavra Jinx, que quer dizer pé frio em inglês.**

**N/A: Espero que tenham gostado! Não me batam, por favor. Até eu fiquei com pena da Ginny, acho que fui muito ruim com ela xD.**

**Por que São Pedro? Pois a bicha me persegue, eu e a minha cafetina (sim, minha amiga é uma cafetina /é brincadeira, não denuncie ela pra PM xD/) vamos para o inferno, só porque, bom... er... xingamos o coitado. E não, essa não é uma forma de recompensar o carinha (mentiraa xD).**

**Se tiver alguma coisa errada na letra, culpem o site Letra e Música.**

**Se gostaram, deixem reviews. Se não gostaram, também deixem reviews.**

**É horrível não ver nenhuma review, mesmo que seja aquelas bem idiotas e com poucas palavras.**

**Beijos!**


End file.
